1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to navigation systems.
2. Related Art
Navigation systems are electronic systems that can assist in navigation. Navigation systems may be embedded and/or attached to a vehicle or vessel, or may be located remotely with respect to a vehicle or vessel, for example. Navigation systems have become widespread and can even be found in handheld mobile devices, such as smartphones.